


YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM YOUR OVERLORD

by alexisriversong



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fanfiction, Love Confessions, M/M, it's a bit crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Prompt: A and B find fanfiction about themselves and confess their love to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/gifts).



> Written for the TCATH Secret Santa! (2016)

_Bond held him up from his hair and kissed the breath out of him before slamming him on the wall and pinning him to it with his bulk. The skinny Quartermaster hugged his neck and folded his legs around him to keep himself pinned and kissed back while rutting his crotch on Bond’s moaning loudly. The spy held his hand in front of his mouth to shush him. They were in MI6 and the office was not soundproofed._

_The Quartermaster held him to his body with all his might while their tongues kept up a rhythm in each other mouth. Bond pushed his hand in the younger man’s pants and grabbed hold of his cock while he rutted his own big erection in the skinny man’s still pants covered ass._

Q lifted his head from the file when he heard a laugh behind him and turned to see the amused face of the man he was reading fanfiction about. He frowned at Bond’s amusement. “There’s nothing funny about this!” he growled seriously. Bond stopped laughing and put on a neutral mask to hide his merriment.

“You are right, it’s not funny that someone thinks we are having sex and writes so badly” his seriousness would have fooled anyone but Q. And he had completely missed the point.

“James!” hissed the Quartermaster “It’s not the fact that someone thinks we are having sex that matters here!” Bond frowned, his head still thinking about the scene he had just read and wishing it were true in some kind of way. “007!” The use of his title made him focus on the point in question.

Q removed his glasses and pinched his nose to keep calm before putting his glasses back on to glare at the idiotic double-oh. “The problem is that someone wrote fanfiction of us, using your name and my title! No one should link those, no one should know I exist, no one should know that and put it on a fucking story that anyone could see on a laptop!”

James frowned then, finally getting the point of the argument. But then, that statement could be revised. “Q... ANYone with a laptop? Was this published somewhere on the Internet?”

“Of course not 007!” the brunette looked offended by the insinuation that something like that could happen under his nose.

“Then how did you come in possession of this file?”

Q muttered something under his breath and flushed red. “What did you say?”

“I got it from the minions heavily encrypted computers. It’s not the only one, looks like they have been exchanging them as Christmas presents”

“So... no-one but you could have found the heavily encrypted file... Where is the problem? Apart from the fact that your minions think that we are having sex?”

Q did not pout and cross his arms in front of his chest protectively, he just happened to have a cramp and had to fold his arms over his chest to lessen its pain.

“Q?”

“Why do they think I would be so passive?”

“What?”

“In every single fic I’ve found in their stupid computers -and really, they should upgrade their security, they were too easy to find- I am ALWAYS the bottom, the sub, the omega, anything their fucking stupid minds can invent us to be... Really, there was one where I was a merman”

James looked at him, mouth agape, of all the things that could be wrong about the fics, that was what preoccupied the quartermaster?

“A merman?” he asked stupidly “and how exactly could that work?”

Q simply showed him the fic and he read it quickly, eyes widening. He coughed in his fist. “Well… in all my experience in sex, I do believe that your minions have a pretty wild imagination” he actually sounded a bit awed at that discovery.

“So... Let me make this clear. You are less worried about the fact that your subordinates exchange fics where they imagine a pretty wild sex life for the both of us, together, rather than the fact that you are perceived as the bottom in our imagined relationship?” 

Q looked at him for a second, registering the agent’s words.

“Is it that difficult to imagine me as the one pushing you down on my desk and fucking you?” he asked with a completely straight face.

James gaped at the image that brought to his mind and his trousers tightened around his hips. He coughed again in his fist. “I wouldn’t be adverse to that” he muttered under his breath.

Q smirked at that. “Really?” he turned towards Bond and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down that inch that made the double-oh slightly taller “Are you sure you know what you are getting into? The minions are not the only ones with a wild imagination...” he licked his lips and kissed Bond lightly on the lips.

The agent gulped and nodded, following the younger man’s lips. “I do believe I would love to see where this goes” he replied retrieving some of his famous seduction methods, not that he needed to seduce anyone, the Quartermaster was the one doing the seduction that day.

“Just... a question though” asked Bond breathless after another kiss from Q.

“And what would that be 007?”

 “Ummm why do you care so much about your minions thinking you are the bottom?”

“Because, even if I don’t mind bottoming, I do believe that they see me like that because they don’t believe me strong enough to have you. They should respect me. And believe in my power”

“I will make sure to leave from here with a limp then, so they know you were the top”

An evil smirk crossed the Quartermaster’s face. “You won’t be faking it, I’m almost as big as you are, everyone will know exactly what we have been up to. Even if cameras are shut down right now and the walls ARE soundproofed” He didn’t mention that the door was unlocked but no one would enter the room while 007 was in there with him.

“Great” the agent muttered, more aroused than he ever was.

To be completely honest, when he had imagined having sex with Q, and he HAD imagined that, quite a lot of times and in lots of different positions, he had never imagined the skinny Quartermaster pushing him down on his desk and having his wicked way with him. He did think about the opposite. The reasoning was that Q was not strong enough to push him down and hold him still with force like all the other man he had bottomed for had done.

It was pretty sound reasoning. Until Q proved to him that he had no need to use force to hold him down, his power over him was exactly that! He could just make him do what he wanted using his smooth voice to order him around and James would do exactly what he said, like when he was on comms. That didn’t mean he always did what Q told him to during missions, he still kept ignoring him sometimes but for the most, he did what he told him without questioning him. It was trust. Something he had not had for a while.

So that’s how he now found himself doubled over Q’s desk, hands grabbing the edge of it, arse pushed out and pants shoved down his legs, exposing himself to the Quartermaster’s gaze.

“Mmmh so good for me...” said the man caressing his arse and spreading his arse cheeks to have a look at his hole. He felt so exposed. A shiver run down his back as he focused on Q’s voice telling him how good he was. He briefly wondered where Q had found lube when a slick finger probed at his arsehole and slicked him inside “So tight” whispered Q before removing his finger and slicking his own cock.

James felt the tip of the boffin’s cock pushing at his opening, the feel of it told him it was wrapped in rubber and he felt the desire to have it bare. Maybe another time. For now, he just pushed down on it, loving the feel of it opening him up. Q really was almost as big as he was. The stretch was a bit painful at first but soon he adapted to the stretch and moaned at the feeling.

Q grunted and pushed his hips until he was completely wrapped inside James. He spread himself over James back and caressed his hip, he moved a bit to feel their connection and they both hissed at the movement. Q looked up at the door of his office and smiled before whispering in James ear.

“Imagine what would people think if someone came in my office right now. Imagine what they would see. You, bent over my desk with me fucking you from behind. Both of us still completely dressed” He gave an experimental push with his hips to see the reaction. James just grunted and forced his hips to remain still. “So good for me, not moving, just staying there, waiting for me to fuck you properly. Awaiting an order from me. Under my complete power” Q straightened himself and grabbed James’ hips with force before trusting in him with all his force.

James groaned and tried to push himself back on Q’s cock. “Yessss! Fuck yourself on my cock James!” he hissed as he fucked into his pliant body again and again while James did just that, pushing himself back on every thrust, his painfully hard cock trapped between his stomach and the wooden desk.

The agent didn’t even notice when he begun begging Q for release, so lost he was in his own head. “Yes Q! More! Harder! Please, let me come… let me… need it”

Q just pushed his hand under James and tugged at his balls to stave off his orgasm a little longer. “Not yet James, not yet, so good for me, so good” he muttered under his breath without stopping to fuck him again and again. He was so lost in his own pleasure that he almost forgot to bring James along with him. Not that the agent looked that far from him. “Do it James, make yourself come!”

James nodded and pushed a hand down his body to grab himself to roughly jerk himself off. They almost came at the same time, the both of them groaning loudly as they came.

When they had recovered a bit from their respective orgasms, Q flopped down on his chair, his soft prick slipping from James heat. He removed his condom and threw it in the bin. James didn’t move from the table, still panting harshly. Q just smiled at having reduced the famous 007 to a panting mess on his desk and begun to clean him up with a baby swipe. James just hummed and let him.

When he was clean and recovered, he got in a standing position and pulled his trousers and pants up. Q had already fixed himself as best as he could. They tried to put themselves to rights but it was still evident what they had just been up to.  

They kissed a bit after that. And when James finally left the office, he did so with a visible limp and it definitely wasn’t faked. Q smiled at himself and went to his laptop to quickly save all the fics on his laptop and delete them from the other minion’s computers before sending every single one of them.

“YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM YOUR OVERLORD!”

He smiled at the gasps and hurried typing he could hear on the other side of his, now slightly open office door.

He then opened a message for Bond and typed:

“Looking forward to the next time 007 – Q”

From that day on, he had the respect of all the branch and half of MI6. The other half was simply jealous of him. And James, well James came back for seconds lots and lots of times after that. The downside was that he had no more fanfictions to read now. He just had to make them real using his own imagination then and James was more than happy to collaborate, and really, the Quartermaster did actually have a pretty wild imagination on him, almost more than the minions. He was the boss after all, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
